


How To Tell Time

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is just a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Tell Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Daria. I mean no harm. I am merely engaging in shenanigans.

Brittany heard her alarm clock go off and opened her eyes wide, ready to start another wonderful day. She knew it was 6:30am because her alarm clock was going off, and she'd never bothered to change the time. Her stepmother changed it for that Daylight Bank thing or whatever, so she never had to worry about it. If she *really* wanted to sleep in, she just slept somewhere else. But 6:30am was the perfect time to wake up. Even if she'd stayed up partying the night before, she still got enough sleep to be at least a little perky. Then, 15 minutes to shower (the same amount of time she had to shower after gym or cheerleading practice), 5 minutes to get dressed in her cheerleading uniform(the same amount of time she had to change into her back-up uniform after showering at school), 5 minutes to put on makeup and fix her hair(unless she had a zit, and then it was 6 minutes), 5 minutes to make breakfast (toast, fruit salad, and a cup of yogurt every morning), 10 minutes to eat it (she watched the weather channel from one local-on-the-8's to the next), 25 minutes to practice her cheers (the routines were set down to the second for cheerleading competitions and she drilled them into her squad just as she drilled in the fact that lip liner did *not* go on eyes), 10 minutes to wait on Kevvie (one minute to wait patiently as she thought about her homework for the day, and nine to tap her foot impatiently to a beat only she heard), and then 15 minutes to ride to school (3 of which were really just making out with Kevin in his Jeep). She was a creature of habit, and routine.

The alarm bells at school kept her going to classes on time, and the schedule written on the front of her notebook kept her going to the right ones. When class was over, it was time for cheerleading practice. Two sets of each cheer, then 10 minutes of fixing problems. 30 minutes to practice tumbling. Then, since football practice would be over, too, she'd shower and get dressed, hop in Kevvie's Jeep and be back home by 6:15 (give or take a little making out). Dinner would be ready at 6:30pm (because it always was), dinner took 15 minutes to eat, then 25 minutes of homework (40 if there was an essay involved), another 25 minutes of cheerleading practice, and then 10 minutes to get changed into something nicer so Kevvie could pick her up for a date at 8pm. Another 10 minutes of waiting (1 patient, 9 impatient) and he would arrive. A ten minute drive. An hour at Chez Pierre. A 15 minute drive. An hour and a half at their preferred make-out spot. A ten minute drive home. 5 more minutes of making out. 5 minutes to take off her makeup. 5 minutes to get changed into pajamas. By 11:30pm, she was back in bed and ready for the next day.

But these weren't the only things that Brittany had a way of telling the time for without consulting a clock. It was time for her period when she had to suck in her breath to button her cheerleading skirt. It was time for a haircut when she went to twirl her hair around her finger and had to lean her head to one side to do it. It was time to break up with Kevvie because the other girls on the cheerleading squad would neglect that day to tell her just how cute they were together.

Thankfully, she didn't have to keep track of too much else. Being popular, people talked to you about all of the things coming up. So her father would ask her about what to get for people for their birthdays about a week beforehand, and her friends would ask what she was doing for those days you didn't go to school like weekends and teacher workdays and skip day, or they would tell her what they were doing. 

Brittany was happy with her system, and wasn't looking to change it. She could have used a clock, sure, but it would have just confused her. Three hands? What kind of thing has three hands?


End file.
